


Everything She'd Always Wanted

by miridelaney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miridelaney/pseuds/miridelaney
Summary: Lily is afraid, and worried, but James shows her the most important thing in the world. Love.





	Everything She'd Always Wanted

“He’s so perfect, isn’t he, James?” Lily said, her green eyes shining and glowing in love with her husband and their newborn son. 

“He is, yes, just like his Mama…” James replied, never losing sight of what he loved most in all the world. James smiled towards Lily and kissed the top of their newborn’s head before kissing Lily too. 

“I never thought…” Lily added, as she watched James kiss the top of Harry’s tiny head. She wasn’t sure what James was going to think of her softly spoken three words, but she hoped that he didn’t think she was not thinking anything bad about him or about their newborn son. 

“You never thought?” James repeated, looking towards his young wife with a look of worry in his own hazel eyes. Some of his fringe fell just a little bit and James moved it out of his way. “Lily…” 

“I never thought I’d have so much love… I never thought I could be a mama… James, I love you both so very much… but what if I’m not good enough?” she said, worry in her words and clear in her eyes. 

“Lils, if anyone’s going to be a good mama, it’s you. That’s something I know for sure. Besides, each time our precious little boy looks at you I can tell that he loves you to death, I can tell by the way he looks into your eyes.” James said to her, kissing her square on the lips. 

Lily looks at him and nods her head. “But…. James, how can you know?” 

“Lil, come now, I love you, and you love me, and BOTH of us are going to do anything for Harry. You know it.” James said to her, kissing her again softly on her lips. “He’s our life, and we are each other’s everything. That’s all we need to know. That’s all we need. Each other. Our family. You’ll see.” he added, nodding his head. 

Lily looked to James and tried to smile. 

“That’s my girl, you can smile, because you know it’s true too.” James said, smiling widely and nodding his head. 

“I… I guess…” Lily said to him. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe him with all of her heart. “But James, I just… I have this weird feeling that I’m not good enough for Harry… or… Or for you…” she said and looked down at her feet instead of up at Harry or James. 

“Lils…” James said to her, lifting her head to look into his eyes. “You and Harry are the most important people to me, Sirius and Remus come next, the rest of the Order after them. I don’t need anything more.” He kissed her on the lips and pulled her and their son into his embrace. “I love you so much… So much more than I ever thought I could love anyone…” 

“But… But James…” Lily said, her voice as shaky as her whole self was. “What if…”

“Don’t Lily. Don’t. You’re better than you can see.” James said to her. “And you know I mean that.” he added, hoping that she would see that he was right. “You remember how we see others as better than ourselves and that we are our worst critics?” he went on, when he didn’t get much of a reaction out of Lily. 

“I… I used to tell you that…” Lily said to him, and James nodded his head. “I… I love you so much… So very much…” Lils thought a moment and forced a smile on her face. “You really think we’re going to be okay, James?” she asked him, and he nodded his head. 

“I don’t just think we’re going to be okay, I KNOW we will be. You see, we’re James and Lily Potter, and we’re always going to be okay.” was James’ reply to her. 

“I just… I love you so much James Potter…” Lily said to him, hugging him and their little Harry at the same time. Lily continued to hug them and kissed each of them, one at a time, James smack on his lips and Harry on the top of his tiny head which smelled of new baby smell and she suddenly felt better. 

She suddenly felt as if nothing could hurt them. 

She had everything she’d always wanted.


End file.
